Primal Carnage
Primal Carnage is an online multiplayer class based game of humans versus dinosaurs. There are a variety of different classes on each side, and they each have a different way to play. The game was developed by Lukewarm Media. Dinosaurs have been unleashed on a military-controlled island due to an experiment gone wrong. Mercenaries have arrived to destroy and contain the threat. The game was released on the 29th of October 2012. Classes Players can choose to be one of a variety of different classes on the human and dinosaur team. Playable classes in the game include: Humans The mercenaries comprise of unique members that are equipped with their own special set of skills and weapons to help engage the dinosaur threat. Teamwork is vital to the success of the entire team. You may be able to survive on your own out in the jungle, but it won't be for long. *Commando - Carries an Assault rifle armed with a Grenade launcher. He is great for dealing massive amounts of damage to the dinosaurs. *Scientist - Uses her Sniper Rifle to kill dinosaurs at a distance. She is also equipped with a Dart gun that shoots tranquilizer darts. These darts make the dinosaurs drowsy and sluggish. *Pathfinder - Wields a powerful Shotgun that can instantly kill small dinosaurs that come into close range. He is also equipped with flares that are used to blind the dinosaurs. *Trapper - Uses a Netgun to fire a net that is able to trap small dinosaurs. He can then use his Hunting Knife on the netted dinosaur to instantly kill it. He also wields Dual Pistols that can be used to fire at dinosaurs that are at a distance. *Pyromaniac - Only a maniac would carry the weapon this man does. He wields the "Flamesaw" which is a combination of a Flamethrower and Chainsaw. He faces off against dinosaurs using this weapon while chucking grenades into the shadows. Dinosaurs The dinosaurs comprise of unique species that wield a deadly set of abilities and skills used to outsmart and overcome the humans. Teamwork is vital as a dinosaur because a large group of humans can easily kill a lone dinosaur. However, the dinosaurs can do just fine when separated from the pack. *Tyrannosaurus - The king of the dinosaurs himself, this 10 ton beast will instantly kill you with it's attacks. It is arguably one of the most powerful dinosaurs. It's best to avoid this one. *Novaraptor - This crafty devil will surprise you and your group as it slowly picks you off one by one until you're all that's left. Then that's when the fun begins. *Dilophosaurus - This dinosaur spits venom to blind it's enemies. A bite from this nasty dinosaur will leave you dizzy and slowed down. *Pteranodon - While not technically a dinosaur, this one still has a place on the team because it can show the position of the humans to its more toothy teammates. *Carnotaurus - This carnivore is able to ram through humans like a truck through a wooden fence. It is used to break up a group of humans and to send people flying. *Spinosaurus - One of the largest carnivorous dinosaurs, this dinosaur can certainly cause havoc for a group of humans. It is much like the T.Rex where it's attacks can instantly kill the humans. However, this dinosaur has some extra HP and has large claws used to send people flying. Non Playable Characters Non-playable characters are characters that are not playable. Non-playable characters include: *Brachiosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Stegosaurus Game Modes The mercenaries are limited to their first-person perspective, relying on their weaponry and allies to survive against the dinosaur threat. Mercenaries move from objective to objective, destroying any and all dangers along the way. The mercenary team has been dispatched to regain control over the island. They must travel through the dangerous wilderness to reach important abandoned facilities, in order to re-establish them. The dinosaurs play from a third-person perspective and are much more aware of their surroundings. Each dinosaur class hunts differently, some by sheer size and strength and others by relentless speed. Stalking through the jungles, fields, and skies to hunt their mercenary prey. Game modes in the game include: *Team Deathmatch *Get To The Chopper *Capture The Egg Maps There are currently 12 maps in the game and each has it's own unique way of making teams change their strategy. In-game maps include: Team Deathmatch: *Utility base *Docks *Airbase *The Falls *Forest Chasm *Snowbound *Marsh Get To The Chopper: *Downpour *Docks *Ruthless *The Falls Capture The Egg: *Forgotten Outpost Downloadable Content There are currently 2 types of DLC you have to buy in order for it to be shown in-game. These include Skins and Premium Skins. Free DLC are things like game patches which can fix bugs, change stats of classes, and add new content to the game like different game modes and classes. The game is currently in the 1.3 patch. Skins Skins usually come in skin packs, but they can also be separate. Skins are simply just new textures for preexisting models. Some examples of standard skins are the Obsidian, Harlequin, and Classic Tyrannosaurs. These will often be released in packs alongside other skins, and will usually be paid DLC. One exception is the special case of the Thunderstruck Raptor, who was released for free to all users. Basically, if it's the same dinosaur with different colors and patterns, it's just a skin. Skins cost $2.00. Premium Skins Premium Skins are skins that have a new model which can be subbed in for a previously existing model for a given subclass. They may be new species, or they could just be the same species with some altered features. They could also simply be a new outfit, in the case of the humans. Premium skins do not impact gameplay. The newest Premium skins are the Cryolophosaurus, Tupandactylus, and Oviraptor. Premium skins cost $5.00. Recode Lukewarm Media is currently recoding the game from the ground up. They have been working on it for about 6 months now. The recode is supposed to change things like the core gameplay of the game, class stats and abilities, and balancing. The recode is also going to fix bugs, glitches, and anything else that is wrong with the game. There is no release date on when the recode will be released to the public. However, Lukewarm has said that when they release the recode, they will be able to do things they couldn't have done with the old code.